


2 More Days

by Chasingwords07



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, No Condom, No Lube, Raw Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingwords07/pseuds/Chasingwords07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request: Can you plz do a smutty smut smut prompt [if that even makes sense] where Louis's parents visit Louis and Harry in there apartment and Harry is really horny, like really really horny and begs Louis for sex even though his parents are in the room next to them!! and a lot of mentions of parents being next door.  hope you fill this prompt. I read your last prompt 'Welcome 22' and it was so good. okay that's all bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 More Days

Prompt request: Can you plz do a smutty smut smut prompt [if that even makes sense] where Louis's parents visit Louis and Harry in there apartment and Harry is really horny, like really really horny and begs Louis for sex even though his parents are in the room next to them!! and a lot of mentions of parents being next door. hope you fill this prompt. I read your last prompt 'Welcome 22' and it was so good. okay that's all bye.

A/N: This was an anonymous prompt request from my tumblr I hope you like it. If you want me to fill prompts fill out an ask me on my tumblr or you could message me. Here is the link. 

http://lovedove07.tumblr.com/

WARNING: THIS PROMPT CONTAINS SOME REALLY SEXUALY CONTACT. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH PARENTS HEARING THEIR CHILD HAVE SEX THAN DO NOT CONTINUE READING. 

\---------------------

There was only two days before Valentines day. The same day two years ago was when Harry asked Louis to be his boyfriend and since then they have been inseparable. Sure they had there fights here and there when it came to jealousy but that just proved that they were madly in love with each other. Harry wanted to do something big for their three year anniversary and when he finally knew what he was going to do the worst thing happened. 

"Hello?" Harry heard his Louis say.

"Hey mom...wait your in town?" Louis questioned.

Harry knew what would happen next. Jay, Louis mom would ask if she and her fiancé Dan could stay over for a day or two. Normally Harry wouldn't mind. He loved Jay and considered her a second mom to him, but him and Louis anniversary was only two days away.

"Mom you know you wont be a burden, Harry and I would love for you to stay over."

"Alright see you in half an hour or so." Louis said finishing the conversation with his mom.

"So I guess we are having company?" Harry asked trying not to show his disappointment.

Of course Louis picked up on Harry saddened tone. After all he knew the younger boy like the back of his hand. "Yeah are you okay with that?" Louis asked.

"Yeah of course... I'm going to shower."

Before Louis could say anything Harry left the room and headed into their connected bathroom. There was definitely something wrong with Harry. He didn't seem as excited as he usually would be.

The younger boy left the shower twenty minutes later with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. You would think that Louis was used to seeing his boyfriends body so exposed but he never was. His stomach always did flips like the first time they met in the doctors office. Louis had an awful stomach virus and Harry happened to be his new doctors son. Harry was helping his father out since it was winter break for him and they instantly connected.

"Haz are you alright?" Louis asked looking Harry straight in the eyes. That's how he knew when the younger boy was lying. He wouldn't make eye contact with you. ever.

"Lou I'm fine." Harry said and just like Louis expected Harry was looking away and searched desperately for some underwear.

"Sure you are." Louis said while rolling his eyes. Harry didn't respond and pulled on his tight trousers, The one he knew was Louis favorite on him.

The older boy stood up from his sitting position on the bed and walked closer his boyfriend now curious as to why Harry was lying to him.

"Babe I know when your lying. Tell me what's wrong." Louis asked now growing concerned.

"Who's lying? not me." Harry defended but Louis could see right through him.

The younger of the two pulled a grey top over his head covering some of his tattoos. 

"Does this have anything to do with my mom and Dan coming over and staying the night?" Louis questioned.

"Harry couldn't help it anymore. 

"Yes Lou this has everything to do with your parents coming over." The green eyed boy confessed after sitting down on the edge of their bed.

"How come? I thought you liked my mom." Louis said. 

Harry could easily hear the hurt in his voice. He knew that he had to clear things up.

"I love Jay, its just that our anniversary is in two days." Harry explained.

"And?" Louis asked not quite getting it.

"Babe when was the last time we had sex?" Harry asked.

Louis had to thing about it and that was odd in their situation. Him and Harry would make love at least two times a week but Louis couldn't remember when was the last time."

"Uh I don't remember." The older boy said looking down at the string on his sweater. 

"It's been 2 weeks and 4 days to be exact, so you can see why I'm a little upset that Johanna and Dan are staying over. "

Suddenly Louis understood why Harry was upset. He was extremely horny and planned for the two to have sex that night.

Louis quickly joined his boyfriend on the bed.

"I'm really sorry Haz but you would have to wait at least two more days." Louis said hoping Harry would understand but knowing that he wouldn't.

I want you so bad Lou, We could do it quick before your mom ad Dan comes."

Louis was about to object the idea of doing so quickly left once the younger had his lips attached to his boyfriend. 

Harry detached their lips so that he could lay Louis on the bed. The kissing continued but before it could get heated the doorbell to their apartment rang.

"Shit!" Harry cursed under his breath. 

"I got to get the door." Louis said while trying to fix his hair and his clothes.

This left a big horny mess.

I'm going to need another shower, a cold one at that is what Harry thought to him self.

\----------------

For the past four hours Harry had to pretend that he was happy about the company. Louis could see that Harry was trying really hard to act normal but it just wasn't working. 

"Is everything alright with Harry?" Jay asked Louis while they were both in the kitchen preparing tea for the others.

"Yeah, he's just having a off day. Nothing to worry about." Louis assured his mom.

Jay smiled but like Louis Jay could sense when someone was lying. After all she carried him for 9 months and had been looking after him for 22 years. 

\-------------

"Oh my is that the time?" Dan asked.

It was now 10:15 pm.

"Ready for bed love?" Dan asked his fiancé.

"Yeah lets head off to bed." Jay agreed. 

They bid there farewells for the night leaving both Harry and Louis in the living room.

"Ready for bed too?" Harry asked Louis.

The older boy simply nodded his head letting his boyfriend lead the way to their room which was next door to the guest room that now accompanied Louis mom and her fiancé. 

\--------------------

"Want to join be in the shower?" Harry asked his cheeky side coming to life.

"Watch it Styles, My mom is next door." Louis faux scolded.

"What makes you think I'm going to try anything?" Harry asked faking innocence.

"Well lets see... I've know you for almost three years and I know when your up to something."

"Fine, I promise I wont try anything in the shower." Harry said honestly.

"Promise?" Louis asked double checking. 

"Promise." Harry clarified.

The older boy grabbed all his toiletries and headed to the connected bathroom with Harry hot on his toes. 

The younger boy promised nothing would happen in the shower, Not out of it.

\----------

Half an hour later the pair left the shower. Louis was heading to the dresser trying to find underwear. Harry followed his lead and slipped on his black Top Man boxer briefs and headed to the bed quick to big spoon Louis. This was there usual sleeping position.

The smaller boy was about to drift of to bed but was interrupted but something poking his ass.

Louis decided to ignore the feeling in till the poking was a lot stronger and immediately he knew what it was.

"Harry quit it!" Louis whisper yelled. He didn't want to wake up his mom.

"I cant help it if I have an extremely sexy boyfriend! I just get exited." Harry sighed feeling defeated.

This caused a blush to creep on Louis face. He Always loved it when Harry complimented him. It made him feel wanted and loved. 

"Well try not to be as excited." The smaller boy said.

"Okay I read somewhere in the internet that if you grind on to the cause of your arousal than it would help my little problem. 

Louis knew what Harry was saying was bull shit but oddly enough he was getting a bit exited as well just having Harry's hard cock pressed on his ass.

"Okay go ahead, try it." Louis said. 

With out a word Harry began grinding his cock on the ass that he loves so much. 

The younger boy grabbed on to Louis hips while he continued to rock his hips In a circular motion.

It was official Louis was now completely hard, The smaller boy dropped his head back and tried to stifle a moan from all the pleasure he was feeling.

"Not go quiet on me Lou." Harry pleaded but like before Louis stifled another moan.

Harry did not like that causing him to trace kisses down Louis neck.

Louis couldn't take it anymore, He was in too much pleasure and couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his mouth. 

"You like that babe?" Harry asked now creping his hand to the inners of Louis boxers and now palming the older boys dick.

"Fuck it!" Louis said and got up from the bed. Harry thought He was going to leave and was prepared to beg for him to come back but what Harry was not expecting was to see the blue eyed boy taking off his boxers causing his 8 in cock to spring up and stand straight against his stomach.

"Louis are you alr-" Harry was cut off by Louis getting on his hand and and knees on the bed.

"Fuck me Harry." 

With out questioning Louis motives Harry got out of the bed taking off his boxer briefs and ran towards their dresser to retrieve the lube.

"No lube and no condom, I just want you." Harry could hear the desperation and need in his Louis voice.

"I thought I was the horny one." Harry joked.

Getting back on the bed to where the smaller boy was in the same position Harry mounded Louis ass causing the bout to get frustrated.

"Please no games, no teasing, no prep, I just want you."

"Are you sure you don't want any prep? It would hurt a lot more especially since were not using any lube"

"I'm positive. I just want your fat cock inside my sinful ass hole.

The younger boy was worried for Louis. Never have they ever made love with out lube or prep done.

The blue eyed boy spread his butt cheeks reveling the very tight hole that Harry loved so much. 

Harry pressed his tongue in Louis hole making him groan.   
"I said no prep." Louis said stubbornly.

"Louis you need some kind of wetness in you. Your completely dry and you would die with all the pain.

The older boy groaned again but didn't say anything this time.

One Harry was done he slicked his cock with saliva trying his best not to make it so painful for Louis.

"Ready baby?"

Louis didn't answer because he was too turned on to do so. Instead he pressed his ass closer to Harry's cock indicating that he was in fact ready. 

Slowly and carefully Harry pressed the tip of his 9 inch dick to Louis' tight pink hole.

The smaller boy tried his best not to react to the immediate pain he felt in fear that Harry would stop. 

Inch by inch Harry finally was deep inside of Louis. 

"Move." Was all Louis said and all Harry needed to start thrusting into his boyfriend.

The feeling was un believable, neither of them has ever had sex without a condom before and damn did it feel amazing. 

Louis slammed his ass to Harrys hips wanting more of his cock. 

"Harry faster please." Louis pleased.

With out fail Harry doubled his speed wanting to please his Louis.

"You like that Lou?" Harry asked while watching his dick disappear and reappear inside Louis hole.

"Oh baby I love it!" Louis screamed.

It just came too mind that Louis mom and her finance was in the room next door.

"Lou keep it down, your mom is in the room next door remember?" Harry whispered.

"Fuck! Yes Harry harder!." Louis screamed once Harry hit his prostate completely ignoring what Harry just said.

"Did you hear me Louis?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did, and I don't care. I just care about your cock inside of me babe.!" Louis said loud enough for his parents to hear.

Harry found it extremely hot that Jay was potentially hearing Louis get fucked and at that point Harry didn't care either. All he cared about was pleasing Louis because he was everything to him.

"You got a greedy hole don't you taking me all in."

Louis moaned at Harry dirty talking and decided to play along.

"Yes because my ass loves your cock Harry."

"Louis how hot is it that your mother is hearing you get fucked."

"mmm really hot." Louis replied while continuing to slam his ass against Harry hips.

"I bet Jay wasn't expecting for her son to grow up loving and fucking cocks." Harry said

"I only fuck one cock babe, yours." Louis said feeling like he was close.

"Harry I'm close fuck me harder and faster so my mom could hear that the son she raised is getting fucked by a cock!

Louis dirty talking was turning Harry on and bringing him closer to his climax

"Fuck me so hard that I could scream out your name."

"Fuck me harry!" Louis screamed.

The younger boy slammed impossibly harder into Louis tight heat.

"Babe scream my name for everyone to hear that I'm fucking that gay ass of yours. "

"Harrry!!!" Louis screamed as he came all over his stomach and the sheets that was underneath him.

"Cum baby, I've been such a whore fantasizing of my own mother hearing me get fucked. Cum please I've been a bad boy!" Louis begged but he didn't need to do any begging because a second later Harry came inside of Louis.

The warm sticky cum felt so good inside the smaller boys ass. He never felt it before and he felt like Harry was truly his. The cum soon travelled down his thighs once Harry got out of his swollen puffed up hole.

Without the use of a shower the two of them cuddled like how they usually do.

"I love you Louis" Harry said quietly.

"I love you too, forever and always." Louis said before sleep consumed the smaller boy.

\----------------

On the top drawer to the left in Harry dresser laid a black small box that held a ring. Harry hoped and prayed that Louis meant it when he said always and forever because that's what the ring symbolized. Now all Harry had to do was wait for their anniversary.

"Just two more days." Harry whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like It please comment.


End file.
